Episode 9054 (12th December 2016)
Plot An excited Yasmeen rushes Cathy to Audrey's to get her hair done for the wedding while Roy is anything but happy in the flat. He takes his previous wedding ring to Hayley off. Fiz isn't talking to Tyrone. In the salon, Nessa offends Yasmeen when she offers to do her hair, having already had it done. Cathy takes a call from Roy telling her that Tyrone can no longer make the wedding. Kevin and Jack call on Anna. She tells him that Peter's served notice on her and she doesn't want to go to the wedding. Alex serves up a special wedding breakfast to Roy while Mary delivers the buttonholes. Norris offers Mary a lift to the wedding but it’s obvious she’s avoiding him. Eileen receives a poison pen letter addressed to Phelan. Cathy asks Fiz to do a reading instead of Tyrone and realises the couple have had a row. She hurries home to pick up her Dictaphone, worried she’ll forget her vows. Brian also refuses to go to the wedding. Robert and Nick take Steve to task for late deliveries of their food using Street Cars' taxis, the firm being in turmoil with Eileen’s absence. Changing their minds, Brian and Tyrone set off to the church determined to clear the air with Roy. Andy accompanies a grateful Gail to scatter Michael’s ashes in a beauty spot they both liked. Still upset by her scarred legs, Anna hesitates to put on her wedding outfit. The guests gather outside the church. Tyrone and Brian arrive and tell Roy how sorry they are for their earlier harsh words. He accepts their apology and insists they stay for the wedding, even though they aren't properly dressed. Anna screams at Kevin when he enters her bedroom as her legs are still uncovered. Gail and Andy sprinkle the ashes. Andy breaks down, sobbing about Phelan and Gail begs him to put it behind him. Alex, Chesney, Sinead, Faye, Sally, Rita, Norris, Mary, Tyrone, Brian, Audrey, Bethany and a nervous Roy gather in the church awaiting Cathy’s arrival. Tim is late, having bought Roy and Cathy a last-minute present: a toilet mat, much to Sally's annoyance. Michelle has a scan and she and Steve discover the baby is a boy. The bride's party arrives at the church. Nessa begs Cathy to let her give her away and she reluctantly agrees. Whilst Nessa nips off to make sure Roy’s ready, Cathy takes out her Dictaphone, intending to go over her vows one last time. She hears Roy's confession. Peter agrees to take Nick and Robert to a wine-tasting as a thank-you to Nick for being so good to Simon. Nick isn't impressed with the gesture. Cathy doesn't tell Nessa about the recording and enters the church with her. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ruby Dobbs- Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Vicar - Gordon Kane *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back yard *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and Anna's bedroom *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Church - Exterior and interior *Park *Sonographer's room Notes *The episode begins with an arrangement of Get Me to the Church on Time by the 1950s vocal group The Playmates which is shown to be playing in Roy Cropper's living room. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy awaits Cathy's arrival in the church, but his bride discovers a recording that may change her mind; Anna tells Kevin that Peter wants her out of the flat as he's moving back in; and Norris wonders why Mary is avoiding him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,410,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes